Good Bye
by anabela.mozaz
Summary: Chanyeol-Baekhyun Story. Hilang.


**Tittle: Good Bye**

**Author: Anabel**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

…

"Lihatlah Baek.. Nami hari ini saja rajin membersihkan rumah.. dia juga pintar dalam hal apapun.. sedangkan kau? Kau hanya bermalas-malasan.." ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapurnya. Baekhyun—namja yang mendapat omelan hanya menggeram kesal dihatinya. Kenapa Nami terus? Kenapa dia tak pernah dilihat disisi baiknya? Apa dia hanya bisa dilihat dalam hal jelek? Dia sudah bias mendapat peringkat di kelasnya. Tapi apa? Hanya Nami..Nami..dan Nami.. apa bagusnya sih? Terus menerus membela Nami?

"Sekarang kau melakukan apa? Hanya duduk berdiam diri? Lihatlah Nami! Dia sekarang sedang bekerja sambilan disebuah café.. kau apa?" ucap yeoja itu terus menerus mendesak Baekhyun agar melakukan sesuatu. Tapi,percuma saja.. Baekhyun tak akan peduli. Kini Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya,menyambar jaket kesayangannya dan pergi keluar. Iya,hari ini musim dingin. Dia tidak peduli dia sakit. Toh,appa dan eomma nya tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli pada Nami.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya melengos pergi.

"Jemputlah Nami sebentar lagi.." suruh eomma nya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau. Ya,mungkin ini akan lebih baik.

Baekhyun hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia juga tidak peduli dia menabrak banyak orang. Yang ia tuju hanya café tempat Nami bekerja. Menurutnya,Nami tidak akan bekerja se-serius itu. Nami hanya mencari perhatian.

Baekhyun sedikit terbelalak. Nami tidak bekerja,Nami sesungguhnya tidak bekerja di café itu. Tapi dia.. malah mentraktir teman temannya dengan sesuka dia.

"Hei Nami! Kau bekerja? Apa yang kau maksud ini bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Nami mulai gelagapan. Dia tertangkap basah sekarang.

"Oppa..oppa.. bukan bukan.. ini.. ini.." Nami mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Baekhyun mulai geram. Jadi ini toh,anak kesayangan yang hanya bias menghambur-hamburkan uang. Dan hanya Baekhyun yang kena omelan. Pantas,uang eomma dan appa menghilang. Dan kalian tau? Yang disalahkan itu BAEKHYUN! Ingat! Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa? Ohh.. bagus ya? Jadi ini yang kau perbuat! Aku sudah muak Nami! Aku muak yang selalu kau yang dibanggakan.. aku? Hahaha.. hanya anak buangan yang memang pantas dibuang.. buat apa aku hidup? Ternyata yang salah dibela.." ucap Baekhyun dengan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Dia sudah siap menampar Nami.

Tapi.. sepasang tangan menghadang lajunya tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh. Seorang namja tinggi menghadang nya. Siapa dia?

"Jangan kasar pada seorang yeoja.." ucapnya dingin. Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ternyata,ada lagi yang membela Nami.

"Heh! Membela Nami ya? Haha.. baiklah.. aku tidak akan kasar padanya.. tidak akan.. baguslah ada yang membelanya lagi.." ucap Baekhyun lalu keluar dari café itu. Namja tinggi itu mencegatnya.

"Aku bukan membelanya.. karena dia yeoja .. kau tidak boleh kasar.." ucap namja tinggi itu di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lagi lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Minggir.. aku mau lewat… silahkan jika kau mau membelanya.." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun kini sudah dibebaskan dari namja tinggi itu.

"Terimakasih oppa.." ucap Nami pelan. Namja tinggi itu mengangguk. Lalu duduk di paling pojok.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan keluar. Salju memang sudah dari tadi turun. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana dingin menerpa kulitnya dan menusuk tulangnya. Kenapa orang yang baru dia kenal saja sudah membela Nami? Memang benar,yeoja tidak boleh dikasari,tapi.. kalau salah memangnya tidak boleh ia marahi? Ia kakaknya. Jadi pantas untuk memarahi Nami.

Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah taman yang saat itu memang sangat sepi. Sangat sepi. Tak ada orang disana. Dia mulai duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Dia meringkuk disana. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kedua kakinya.

-Baekhyun PoV-

Kenapa hanya Nami? Kenapa hanya dia? Apakah aku tidak boleh mendapat perhatian yang lebih? Apa karena Nami itu anak terakhir? Tidak kan? Aku mencoba sabar. Aku mencoba bias melewati semua ini. Pasti ada suatu alasan yang berkaitan dengan Nami dan ia terus dibela. Aku mencoba berpikir positif. Aku mencoba berpikir itu. Aku juga mulai intropeksi.

Aku akui. Aku memang sedikit malas. Tapi,aku telah mencoba semuanya. Aku telah susah payah membuat diriku seperti Nami perbuat di depan appa dan eomma. Tapi,kenapa sekarang malah berbeda? Nami bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri tidak bias menjaga adik kesayanganku.

Aku mohon. Aku sangat memohon. Ambilah nyawaku,dan sadarkanlah Nami supaya dia memang benar-benar menjadi anak yang baik. Aku tidak mau ia kena omelan seperti aku,yang setiap hari disalahkan. Aku tidak akan mau. Biarkanlah aku yang kena omelan terus. Tetapi janganlah Nami.

PLUK

"Pakailah itu.. supaya kau tidak terlalu kedinginan.."

Siapa itu? Siapa yang memberiku jaket tebal? Aku mulai mendongakkan kepalaku. Namja tinggi tadi? Huh! Mau apa dia?

"Aku tak butuh.." jawabku dingin. Dia tetap memaksakku memakainya. Ya baiklah,sebenarnya aku juga kedinginan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh. Kenapa dia menanyakan namaku? Apakah dia penasaran denganku?

"Eoh? Kau menanyakan nya padaku?" tanyaku. Dia mendengus kesal.

"Tentu. Kau kira aku bertanya pada pohon dibelakangmu eoh? Lucu sekali.." ucapnya. Aku sedikit terkikik. Kulihat,dia sedikit menampilkan senyuman kecilnya. Uwah.. dia tampan. Eh? Apa barusan? Tidak tidak.. dia sangat tidak tampan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun.."

"Aku Park Chanyeol.."

Ya sejak kejadian itu. Aku semakin dekat dengannya. Sudah 2 minggu lebih aku mengenalnya. Dan dua hari lagi adalah hari natal. Aku ingin memberinya kado yang special. Aku akui sedikit. Aku mulai menyukainya,ah.. maksudku aku mulai mencintainya. Aku tidak tau kenapa. Aku terasa sangat nyaman jika disampingnya.

Hari ini,aku ada janji dengannya di taman saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku sungguh tidak sabar dibuatnya. Aku sudah menemukan apa kadoku nanti. Semoga saja,kado nya dia suka.

"Hei Baekhyun.." teriaknya. Dengan suara bass seperti itu,membuat ku sedikit terbuai. Dia berlari kecil ke arahku. Dia membawa sebuah kotak kecil merah dengan isi cincin didalamnya. Itu.. buat siapa?

"Aku mau memberinya pada seseorang.. bisakah kau coba? Sepertinya jarimu sama dengannya.." ucapnya. Apa? Sebenarnya ini buat siapa?

Aku mulai mencobanya. Dan ternyata pas. Dia tersenyum senang. Aku hanya tersenyum aneh. Aku sedikit kikuk dibuatnya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mulai mengangguk.

"Hari natal nanti.. kau akan member kado apa buatku?" tanyanya. Huh! Percaya diri sekali dia. Ya sebenarnya sih memang aku mau memberinya kado special untuknya.

"Apa ya? Mungkin kardus bekas.." jawabku. Dia pun menyenggol lenganku sedikit kasar. Aku hanya berpura-pura kesakitan. Padahal itu sama sekali tak sakit.

"Yakk! Kejam sekali kau.." ucapnya. Aku hanya terkekeh. Tapi,kembali aku terngiang kata kata Nami.

[FLASHBACK ON]

"Oppa.. maafkan aku.." ucapnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Aku menoleh. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. Dengan mudahnya dia minta maaf? Setelah kejadian tadi? Ugghh.. menyebalkan. Aku tidak mengadukannya memang ke eomma dan appa. Karena aku tak mau ia dimarahi. Tapi sepulang tadi,aku yang dimarahi karena tidak menjemput Nami dan malah pergi keluyuran. Padahal jelas saja tidak. Dan dia? Malah asik bermain dengan handphone nya di dalam kamar.

"Tak apa …" jawabku pelan. Aku kembali menatap langit.

"Oppa.. Chanyeol oppa yang waktu itu ada di café kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mencintainya.."

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Ya suara itu sukses membuat hatiku sedikit tergores. Adikku juga mencintai orang yang sama. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia tidak tau. Dan aku juga tidak tau dia memilih siapa.

"Besok sudah natal ya? Ah.. cepat sekali waktu berlalu.." ujarnya sambil melihat bintang bintang malam yang menghiasi langit malam ini. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Menurutmu Baek.. natal tahun ini bagaimana?" Tanya nya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Menurutku.. natal tahun ini akan jadi yang menyenangkan.. karena aku mulai belajar mencintai seseorang.." jawabku. Dia sedikit tersentak.

"Me..mencintai seseorang? Siapa?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Rahasia!"

[SKIP TIME]

Yap! Tengah malam nanti. Natal akan datang. Huh~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin member kado ini pada Chanyeol.

"Oppa.." panggil Nami dari balik pintu. Aku mulai membuka pintu. Kulihat dia memakai baju yang tebal,dan hendak keluar. Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa… ehm.. Apa.. Oppa bisa memberinya ini?" tanyanya. Kotak kecil? Dengan isi apa didalamnya?

"Untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk Chanyeol oppa..aku mohooonnn!"

"Eh? Oh.. tentu saja.. memang nya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau merayakan natal dengan temanku.. jadi tak bisa memberinya ini.."

"Baiklah.."

Hari ini begitu cepat bergulir,tinggal 2 jam lagi tengah malam tiba. Aku sungguh tak sabar. Aku menuju sebuah taman waktu pertama kali aku dan Chanyeol berjumpa.

Tapi apa yang kulihat disana? Chanyeol dan Nami sedang berdiri berdua,di depan pohon yang aku senangi.

Aku mulai mendekat. Tapi,aku tak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku melihat dari kajauhan. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang. Dengan Nami yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol saat itu juga memeluk Nami. Hatiku mencelos sesak, Chanyeol memeluk adikku sendiri. Aku sedikit tertekan. Aku juga tak tau apa hubungan mereka. Kulihat,Chanyeol memasangkan cincin yang waktu itu aku pakai. Aku tersenyum miris. Menatap kado yang ingin aku beri pada Chanyeol. Percuma saja ya? Ternyata Chanyeol lebih memilih Nami.

TENNGGG TEENNGGG

Tengah Malam? Kenapa hari natal ini begitu menyesakkan? Aku mulai melangkah pelan,keluar dari taman itu.

Semua.. kenapa Nami? Kenapa hanya Nami yang selalu dibela.. selalu dipuja.. aku memang mengakui,aku malas,aku tak sepintar Nami,aku juga tak begitu peduli dengan orang lain seperti Nami yang orangnya _easy going_,aku memang tak sesempurna Nami. Tapi kenapa hanya Nami? Kapan aku bisa mendapat kebahagiaan itu dari Nami?

"BAEKHYUNNNN!"

Ya,kudengar teriakkan Chanyeol. Aku tak peduli sungguh tak peduli. Aku sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya. Aku juga terlanjur sakit hati. Tak apalah jika mereka membenciku,aku sangat bersyukur jika itu terjadi.

BRAAAKKK

Seketika aku mencium bau anyir,aku juga melihat kepalaku sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Saat ku sentuh,ternyata banyak,lebih banyak dari yang kukira. Aku melihat Chanyeol dan Nami mendekat. Walau buram,aku masih jelas melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Oppa.. maafkan aku.."

Aku terus menerus mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Nami. Aku mengangguk pelan,kepalaku semakin terasa berat.

"Ti..tidak..ap..apa..kau..ka..kau ..se..senang..ka..kan?a..ku..ju..ga..se..nang..te..terima..ka..kasih..ka..kau..mau..me..menjadi.. adik..ke..sayanganku..da..dan..un..tuk..chan..yeol..hh~ i..ini..kado..spe..spesial..da..dariku..se..semoga..ka..kau..suka..aku..aku..lelah.."

"Baek..Baekhyuunnn! Tunggu! Baek..Baekhyuunnn.."

Terakhir kali yang aku dengar hanya teriakkan terus mengiang di telingaku. Aku senang. Ternyata Chanyeol juga mencintai Nami. Semoga mereka Bahagia ne?

_Ini kado special dariku.. keke~ maafkan aku hanya bisa memberimu kotak lagu dan kalung tak berharga ini.. kuharap kau selalu memakainya.. dan kotak lagu ini selalu kau jaga ne? aku SAHABAT mu.. hanya bisa memberimu ini.. ah.. aku mau mengucapkan sesuatu.. AKU MENCINTAIMU.. ya.. walau memang ini salah.. tidak apa.. _

_Dan.. Adikku ternyata mencintaimu.. kuharap kau juga mencintainya.. _

_Terimakasih selama ini kau selalu ada buatku.. dan juga.. MEMBELAKU.._

_From: Byun Baekhyun :D_

_-End-_

_Notes: Otte? Jelek ya? maaf ya.. hehe.. alur nya juga kecepetan. dan RnR?_


End file.
